Crash and Burn
by zutto-dreaming
Summary: Heero had broke up with Relena, needless to say she is NOT happy. Finding fault in Duo, Relena set out to kill him. Wil Duo live? Hints of onesided 2x1, past 1xR. Character death...or is it? Oneshot or maybe not...tell me what you think.


**Crash and Burn**

A screeching cry, a wild ride, a fight for their lives; the train was hopeless. Engineers tried desperately to get the rain back in control, but the damage was done, the wheels no longer response. Faster the train went; fire sparks from the rails below. Can this truly be the end? Is this the glory that the train deserves? After all that it had done; the years of service? Unacceptable!

Duo ran down the corridors in fury, heading toward the main control room with determination. He won't allow the train to crash, he won't allow so many innocent lives to be lost; not the some mistake that _bitch_ had made! No! He will not allow it!

"Move aside!" Duo snarled at the conductor.

Although skeptical, the conductor obeyed.

"It's hopeless boy, the wires are broken," he commented to Duo.

Looking around, Duo found that indeed the wires were damaged beyond repair.

Squeezing his eyes shut tightly, Duo let out a frustrated growl, "That bitch!" he thought, "just because she doesn't want to live do mean she can drag others with her."

Fro the first time, Duo was truly afraid.

It all began on a cold autumn day, when Miss-Queen-of-the-World invited him on a trip to Sanq. Although the chestnut haired man was reluctant to leave the comfort of his L2, Duo agreed nonetheless. It would prove to be rude if he were to decline. However, it was not duo to manner that caused Duo to agree, but it was due to the fact that the host had not contacted Duo for nearly 5 years. The sudden reunion caused a rise in curiosity, and the chance of seeing how Heero was doing was too tempting to pass it up. Thus, here he was, on a train after leaving the airport, heading for Sanq.

"Ms. Yuy," Duo bit back his pain as he referred Relena as an Yuy, "tell me, what do I owe the honor of your hospitality?" he asked hesitantly as both he and Relena settled down in their compartment.

Relena only responded with a smile.

Of course, now that Duo had looked back on the memory, it had all been so clear.

"Fool!" Duo scowled himself mentally, "how can I not see the evil shinning in her eyes?"

Indeed, Relena was an unstable woman, and Duo only found this out a little too late.

"The girl gone berserk!" he muttered. "Completely over the edge."

And she had. When Relena finally answered Dou's question, it was not the answer the violet-eyed man expected.

The blond beauty took out a letter from her pink purse and handed to him wordlessly.

"What's this?" Duo questioned, confused.

Relena gestured him to read.

Unfolding the letter, Dou began to read. His eyes widen with every word and every line.

"Dear Relena," it started, "I can only express my deepest regrets in this letter to you. I am never good at expressing my feelings. I am sorry. Duo was right. This life with you is not right for me. Heero,"

"I…I," Duo was lost for words. Never did he expect that Heero would take his advice.

"Fives years too late, but he took it nevertheless," Duo smirked.

Heero was Duo's…for the lack of words, best friends. All of the former gundam pilots were, but Heero was special.

When Heero wanted to marry Relena, Duo was…not exactly happy. Duo just couldn't see them together…and his heart wouldn't let him to give Heero up. Duo protested, men of war can't live a peaceful life.

"Life of a solder doesn't belong in a pacifists household," Duo recall saying, "Can you let go of war, Heero? Can you let go of death" _Can you let go of me? _

When Heero answered yes, Duo's heart shattered. Thus they parted their separate way. Duo didn't even bother to show up for the wedding. It was too painful to bear.

Now it looks like Heero couldn't let go of the battlefield. Needless to say, it does not please Relena at all. Hey, if one is call pacifists, you expect them to be non-violent. But boy could the little missy hold a gun! Duo was lucky that she doesn't' know how to shot.

Unfortunately, it is also the reason why the train was out of control; the bullet glide pass the wires…damaging enough to make the train take off like a rocket.

Duo signed…it only if he has his parts with him!

"Well," Duo thought gloomy, "Relena won't have to face the horrors…she's unconscious, and she'll be dead when the train crashes….along with everyone else…."

But Duo couldn't do it…he couldn't bring himself to give up. He's Shinigami for kami's sake! He decides who will live and who will die! And he decides that this train is NOT going to crash!

Working fast, Duo clicks and taps wires again and again. It seems to help a little when one of the wires sparked, however, it only decreased the train a by a little bit.

"Damn it! It needs to go slower!" Duo growled.

Gambling on what Duo had little of what's called "life"; Duo closed his eyes for one last time and called upon an old friend called "Shinigami".

Duo smirked as his amethyst eyes turned crimson; he runs, he hides, but he never lies. Duo Maxwell, age 20, is and always had been _Shinigami_!

Perhaps, we need to explain a bit here. Duo Maxwell was supposed to die at the age of 7, after the plague hit L2. His young body was affected, and had not consumed any antidote that Duo had stolen. He was undeniably meant to die. Yet, miraculously, Duo lived. The God of Death took pity? Hardly.

Many people believed that Duo was born in the colonies. Heck, even Duo believes it to be so. Yet, Duo wasn't. Nope, not one bit of colonial blood was in him. Duo was an earth born; a powerful earth born. A sacrificial lamb, cursed, damned, or perhaps blessed, the vessel for a God; for Death! Yet what is Duo's origin? The records were erased and destroyed from the war…lost in time. Despite this fact, Shinigami lives on.

"Are you sure you what this?" Shin asked Duo mentally, "it could cause you your life."

"I thought you are Death. Death can't die," Duo replied cheekily.

A snort was heard; Duo opened the window, cold air rushed in; "There is hardly any power left…"

"I know." "It'll have to do, everything we got…"

Shin grimaced, "Everything _you_ got…a new vessel was just born…"

"Souka,"

"I don't want to leave you, Duo," Shin whispered sadly. "But the cruse won't let me stay."

"I know," Duo grinned; he jumped upon the train, "Don't worry about me…but let them live."

"Hai…master,"

A screeching cry, a wild ride, a fight for their lives; the train was stopped. Duo Maxwell lay motionless upon the tracks. His eyes no longer filled with life. Shinigami has left.

Police came to the scene; everything is going to be alright.

A miracle from God, people called it, the train had stopped; no one was injured, save for one death. A young man in his early 20's, chestnut hair, violet eyes. No one knew it was the same man who saved them all…no one asked.

At the sideline of all the commotion, a blonde haired lady stood staring as the police move the body.

"He deserved it," she laughed to herself, "he took Heero away from me."

Staggering, Relena ex-Yuy Peacecraft walked away in dazzle, fading into the thick fog. Her laughter echoed into the night….


End file.
